


你胜过我所遇见的一切

by tanyvS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 概述“哦甜心，”凯特用一种甜美，病态并且虚伪至极的声音呢喃到，“你不会以为你在和谁约会吧......没有吧？”斯泰尔斯只是站在原地，仍然震惊于刚获知的信息，他唯一能做的就是耸肩。“亲爱的你这样真可爱。不过，不，德德熊不过是需要什么玩意儿来暖暖枪，在我探亲离开的时候。”





	你胜过我所遇见的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are so Much Better Than I Ever Knew Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832803) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> 作者前言
> 
> 写于2017年8月。我在WIP文件夹中找到的，已清理并上传。将在几周后校对。8月17日。  
> 请注意，我不会再续写这个作品。  
> (更多的注释和其他受此启发的作品见作品结尾。)
> 
> 译者前言
> 
> 这次是单纯Steter但和Derek有段过去，介意的自己叉出去。

斯泰尔斯很快乐。他如此雀跃，简直是喜出望外，欣喜若狂。他仿佛站在世界之巅，没有什么能把他打倒。这些年来他从未感觉如此好过，自从母亲生病后他灵魂的火花就销声匿迹了。

你看，斯泰尔斯斯特林斯基是男人们的美梦，基佬们的性感国王。此刻他觉得自己战无不胜，觉得自己可以征服世界。事实上，他和德里克霍尔开始交往才四个星期多一点儿。没错，他——一个笨拙、注意力不集中、多动的书呆子，和那个德里克霍尔——四年级长曲棍球队和篮球队队长，那个穿着皮夹克胡茬分明的欲望之神。斯泰尔斯现在论证了，德里克真的是欲望之神。

老实说斯泰尔斯不知道自己是怎么这么幸运的。他是个还欠些月份才成年的，在母亲去世后休学过一年的三年级学生，概括地说，无名小卒。斯泰尔斯不受欢迎，天知道除了斯科特他几乎没有其他朋友。当然，他有“朋友”——那些午餐时没有人陪的倒霉蛋，但他们并不是斯泰尔斯真正的朋友。除了餐桌上斯泰尔斯没再和他们说过一句话。所以，当德里克在空无一人的更衣室里把他堵进拐角然后用舌头把他的灵魂吸出来时，斯泰尔斯才不会拒绝。

接下来几周棒呆了。当然，德里克在学校没和他说过话，午餐时也没和他坐在一起甚至没对他笑过，但斯泰尔斯并不介意！他相信德里克很快会放松下来并适应这段关系，再说了，他不会强迫别人出柜。斯泰尔斯掌握着关于这种糟糕经历的第一手资料。

作为补偿，他在警长上夜班的晚上给德里克发短信，让他从后门进到家里来。接下来就是美妙的性，所以那个男人从来没有多呆一会儿或者多和他说说话又有什么关系呢？

问题不大。

斯泰尔斯还是飘飘欲仙。该死的，他正在逐渐回归正轨，怎么可能不开心呢？而且他非常确信德里克只是不善于表达自己的感受。这个周末德里克在他家待了一整夜呢，可惜星期天早上斯泰尔斯醒来时一切又恢复如初。如果有人问起来，斯泰尔斯会说起床炮棒极了。

所以当斯泰尔斯走在比肯山高中的走廊上时他脚下带风。这天是星期五，警长在工作，而斯泰尔斯早上给德里克发了条短信。他甚至没有因为没有得到回复而烦恼，他太兴奋了以至于根本不在乎。或者说，他曾经是有这么兴奋的。

斯泰尔斯被自己的脚绊住了，他眼前凯特阿金特正倾身俯进德里克的私人区域，她一只手放在德里克的胸口。两人嘴凑在一起，这种黏腻的亲吻几乎不适合在学校走廊进行。斯泰尔斯看着他俩，感觉自己的一部分神奇地融入了这个场景。他感觉自己的手摸过凯特的腰钻进裙子下面然后抓住她的屁股。斯泰尔斯也几乎感到一只温暖的大手攥在自己屁股上，熟悉的力量将两人推到一起好让彼此热硬的下体相贴。

但事实上那只大手不是落在他身上。相反，它在凯特阿金特身上——尽管这听起来如此俗气——她是“预备队”队长，预备队是比肯山高中拥有的最接近啦啦队的东西。斯泰尔斯离得很近，甚至能听见德里克发出快乐的咕哝声，他知道同样的声音压在自己嘴唇上的感觉。斯泰尔斯没有回避，他站在那里，肩膀上挎着书包，两臂松松地垂在身体两边，目不转睛地看着。

他一直看着那里，直到凯特往后退，直到她转头直视过来，直到她咧开嘴笑起来。

然后他看到德里克的眼睛，它们眨巴着睁开，里面溢满兴奋。太熟悉了，他见过这眼神无数次（他父亲这个月总上夜班）。斯泰尔斯几乎说不出话来，在三十秒里他只能不停眨巴眼睛，直到最终虚弱地挤出一句“德里克”。男人从来没有提起过凯特，也从来没有告诉过斯泰尔斯他正和别人约会。或者这才发生？见鬼，他们两晚前才做过爱。又或者凯特不知道他俩的事？

“哦甜心，”凯特用一种甜美，病态并且虚伪至极的声音低语，“你不会以为你在和谁约会吧......没有吧？”

斯泰尔斯只是站在原地，仍然震惊于刚获知的信息，他唯一能做的就是耸肩，小小地，虚弱地，耸肩。他清晰地感觉到人群在周围聚集，也清晰地看到凯特脸上的虚假担忧变成一种残忍的狞笑。“亲爱的你这样真可爱。不过，不，德德熊不过是需要什么玩意儿来暖暖枪，在我探亲离开的时候。”

她边说边笑，几乎在学生们赋予的关注中散发出光彩来。 斯蒂尔斯远远无法处理这庞大的震惊只能无用地摇头否认。 愚蠢，他对自己说，你是他妈的白痴。 “是这样，在艾丽告诉我们你对我男朋友的迷恋之后，我们知道你没法拒绝他。 毕竟，我们都听说过你是个多厉害的小婊子。”

斯泰尔斯呢？斯泰尔斯还在摇头。因为那不是真的。他在德里克那失去的是第一次，德里克是他唯一发生过关系的人也是他唯一亲过的人！他不是妓女，不是！但出于某种原因，他不能就这么说出来，不能把实话说出来。该死的，他的嘴甚至没有任何运动只是半张，他眨着眼睛，成功把眼前那片热意扇走。他绝对不会哭，不会泄露出心里坍塌的任何碎片。

于是，他憋住鼻腔的酸涩抬起下巴，深吸一口气：“Fuck you。”他嘶嘶到。他恨自己此刻嘶哑的声音。斯泰尔斯没有继续留在原地，他挤进人群试图找到出去的路。但他跑得不够快，还是听到德里克大笑着说：“早就这样做过了。”接着是凯特的笑声：“而且他不会再进去的，甜心！”

————————————————————————————————

这天剩下的时间对斯泰尔斯来说简直是地狱，高中消息总是传得很快。显然，他的露面并不能阻止人们谈论这事，他听到太多不想听的东西。有几个不同的故事版本在流传，没一个是替斯泰尔斯说话的。斯泰尔斯个人最喜欢的版本是，他是一个在聚会上主动摔到德里克身上的疯狂荡妇，在见到凯特之前他都深信自己和德里克疯狂地相爱着，于是他在嫉妒的狂怒中攻击了凯特。在斯泰尔斯看来，一个人是怎么他妈听到如此虚构的事情完全是个谜。

所以斯泰尔斯低着头安静地坐在自己的吉普车里吃午饭，后窗上的遮阳膜使得任何人都不可能看到他哭泣——尽管第五节课走进班时红肿的双眼向每个人宣告他有多受伤。  
但是不行。这样不行。斯泰尔斯不软弱。他不是妓女，不是那种有人想“暖暖枪”时拿出来用的东西。事实是斯泰尔斯很辣。当然，他的法兰绒和宽松卡其裤让这一点不是那么显而易见，但现在呢？现在他看起来棒极了。斯泰尔斯穿着他最紧的膝盖破洞黑色牛仔裤，后面的布料仿佛人体彩绘般紧紧包裹住臀部曲线，但它出奇地舒服。斯泰尔斯上衣松松垮垮，下摆在肚脐上方几英寸处结束，露出腹部线条和臀部的V字形。尽管过短的袖子让男孩手臂显得格外突出，但这身装扮还是为他吸引了无数关注。他的上衣是浅灰色的，在脖子周围，袖口和下摆各有一圈黑色。

斯泰尔斯身材修长肌肉精瘦，没了那副巨大眼镜干扰他的颧骨高高削削地贴在脸上，和他目光接触的人一定会被那双大眼睛吸引。他斯泰尔斯又长又黑的睫毛轻轻扫过眼前的空气，他下巴轮廓很棒，但通常被裹在宽大的帽衫下面。

在迪顿那儿的训练很紧张，年长者不仅让他练习魔法还要锻炼身心。斯泰尔斯对跑步并不陌生，事实上，他从学校回家已经跑过三个小时了。每一脚的砰砰声和森林的声音使他平静，停止哭泣。

斯泰尔斯看上去像个年轻火辣的小家伙，他驱车前往镇子遥远的另一边，一路上都在方向盘上弹敲着手指。他很激动，很兴奋，他想要动起来。斯泰尔斯在认识德里克之前就有一阵没去过“丛林”了，一个多月没跳舞，现在他完全做好了准备。他想念那里，想念全然放松的身体，想念皇后们。见鬼，他拥有露脐上衣的唯一原因就是第一次见面后，粉红钻石——或者说卢克——带他去购物。

亲爱的上帝啊，谁能忘记那样一次经历？卢克是个将近六英尺高的壮汉。斯泰尔斯费了好大力气才把面前的大块头和他熟识喜爱的完美无缺的皇后联系起来。好吧事实上直到卢克说话斯泰尔斯才认出他来。卢克和粉红钻石一样有趣，那次购物之旅是斯泰尔斯高中阶段度过的最有趣的时光之一。此外，他现在拥有整整三个抽屉的性感俱乐部服装，而它们有一个月没被动过了！

把车停在“丛林”门口，斯泰尔斯必须不停在大脑里下命令才能控制住冲进去的欲望。他检查确定自己锁好吉普车，然后把钥匙塞进轴承里的藏匿点。男孩慢慢向里走去，深呼吸着让自己放松下来。斯泰尔斯在这个俱乐部待了近两年，自从16岁生日斯科特给他弄来个像样的假身份证开始。

起初他大概每月来一次，但后来他认识了皇后们，几个调酒师还和店员成了朋友。在那之后他每周末至少来一次，有时甚至会参加每周的主题晚会。

不过在斯泰尔斯十七岁之后酒吧老板就开始盘问他，问他到底在酒吧里喝些什么，这是不是警长精心策划的要他关门的阴谋等等。当弗朗西斯说出“不许你再来这里”的那一刻，斯泰尔斯开始哭，他摇着头乞求。“丛林”是他的安全屋，他在这里很快乐。斯泰尔斯在这儿很受欢迎还认识了朋友。他在“丛林”才有存在感，才不再是大厅里的无名小卒。这里有他想待一起的人，也有想和他待在一起的人。

弗朗西斯不可避免地让步，他说只要斯泰尔斯不喝酒跳跳舞是可以接受的，约个会也是。斯泰尔斯完全没意见，他第一次来就没喝酒，并不是因为看到酒对他父亲的糟糕影响（而是自己愿意）。总之，泰尔斯成功保留了这一习惯，他和熟客们越来越打成一片，而且很快就和员工们熟络起来。

显然，书呆子和容易激动并不是可怕的特质。事实上，他能和某几名员工建立友谊就是出于对《星球大战》的共同热爱。他们每隔几个月搞一次马拉松之夜，四个人(斯蒂尔斯、两名调酒师和一名女服务员)聚在一起以星战为背景谈天说地。

所以缺席一个月真的糟糕透了。斯泰尔斯只有父亲上夜班的时候能过来，而在过去四周里德里克霸占了这样的夜晚。见鬼，斯泰尔斯曾不止一次地询问他们能不能一起去“丛林”，但德里克总是用恶狠狠的吻止住话头。斯泰尔斯叹口气暂且把这些想法都搁到一边。他扫一眼队伍，目光钻进人群探索。

斯泰尔斯的身体已经处于高度兴奋，微妙的火花伴随着情绪在皮肤下嗡嗡作响。看到保安的一瞬间斯泰尔斯的脸上立刻就迸发出微笑。约翰尼是一个非常高大的人，体格令人生畏。但他也是一只曾经在俱乐部打烊后的早上让斯泰尔斯帮他编辫子的大狗狗。这个男人还背着斯泰尔斯骑过无数次车，约翰尼就是这么棒。

斯泰尔斯绕过队伍慢悠悠地走向门口那人，脸上挂上一丝狡黠的笑容。他悄悄地走进去，踮起脚在那人下巴上亲一下。约翰尼低下头，几乎在发现是斯泰尔斯的瞬间就露出灿烂笑容。他紧紧地圈住男孩，把他从地板上抱了起来。

“你到哪儿去了？”他把斯泰尔斯放回地面，表情严肃起来。斯泰尔斯没法回答只能一味傻笑。作为替代他悲伤地耸耸肩，慢慢挪近约翰尼然后把脸埋进他颈窝。“哦小男孩。过得不太好,嗯？”

斯泰尔斯点点头让自己平静地躺在朋友怀里，没有理会那双注视着他的眼睛，尽管他感觉到了。“好吧，小家伙，进去跳舞吧，直到你的心脏冲出胸膛不再支离破碎，好吗？”

斯泰尔斯再次点点头，后退一步离开这个暖烘烘的胸膛。约翰尼拍着斯泰尔斯屁股把男孩推进俱乐部，斯泰尔斯忍不住大笑出来。他回头瞪一眼约翰尼，但一个小小的，真诚的微笑挂在脸上。斯泰尔斯有些困难地挤进俱乐部，朝吧台后面的米奇挥挥手然后钻进人群。他不时停下来和熟面孔打招呼，大家都为他回来感到高兴，他们都很想斯泰尔斯。

这正是斯泰尔斯今晚所需要的。

别人的身体紧贴着斯泰尔斯，他的心脏随店里的低音聒噪跳动，在皮肤下发出尖锐声响。一切都融化了，斯泰尔斯闭上眼睛让其他感官锐化。空气里充满着刺鼻的汗水和酒精气味，他几乎能感觉到房间里紧绷的气氛，性欲在周围翻滚淹没了斯泰尔斯。然后男孩笑了，放任音乐再次占据上风，放任一切感知慢慢消逝重新陷入刺耳的节奏。这是一个缓慢的过程，外面的世界逐渐消失直到只剩他的思维和身体，再无其他。

斯泰尔斯曾是永远存活在自己口袋里的可能性，现在音乐把他延展到远方。他随节奏攀登，当周围的人跟着律动转圈时他又摔下来，掉回躯壳。斯泰尔斯的思想很平静，他的全部注意力都集中在感官上。当他高声欢呼时笑声从喉咙里喷涌出来，又高又响。这是他的身体，他的音乐，他的俱乐部。他存在于这一刻，没有什么比继续跳舞更重要。仿佛永远那么久，斯泰尔斯睁开双眼。

斯泰尔斯扭动着臀部向一个可能只比他大几岁的男孩靠近。那人比斯泰尔斯高一点，肩膀结实但不够宽。不过他眼睛是清澈的绿色，这弥补了那副过于天真的邻家男孩形象。他看起来很眼熟，仿佛哪个藏在记忆深处的老朋友，然而斯泰尔斯的内啡肽含量太高没法把他的脸和记忆对号入座。

那男孩笑起来，双手轻轻地——过分轻柔地——放到斯泰尔斯屁股上让他停止摇晃。斯泰尔斯允许了。他很漂亮，虽然不是斯泰尔斯的菜，但这并不重要。他不是来这认真的。斯泰尔斯来这是为了跳舞，是为了释放思想，存在于臀部的思想。

忽然，另一双手从背后搂住斯泰尔斯的腰，一把把斯泰尔斯面前年轻人的手推回去。后者从斯泰尔斯肩上看过去，立马撒开手走了。后来者的手平放在斯泰尔斯裸露的肚子上，慢慢爬进已经裁剪得很高的衬衫里面。他的手指抠住斯泰尔斯腹部，猛地把男孩拉向后面撞进一个坚硬胸膛。这个人一定和刚才的男生差不多高，或者更高一点，但他的肩膀肯定更宽，因为斯泰尔斯能完完全全躺靠在上面。当后来者把胯部紧紧抵上斯泰尔斯屁股时，他环绕男孩的胳膊收得更紧了。

斯泰尔斯只是咯咯笑着气喘吁吁地向后倒，享受男人紧紧抓住他的感觉。这种感觉如此美妙，斯泰尔斯完全无法抗拒。

斯泰尔斯并不觉得自己陷入困境。他知道如果遇到麻烦，真正的麻烦，他的火花会产生反应，他的魔法能感应任何人可能有的任何不友善意图。斯泰尔斯对自己的魔法充满信心，甚至在自己放飞灵魂只剩肉体时，他仍然完完全全地信任着它。毕竟即使是现在，斯泰尔斯也能感觉到那火花是怎样在他胸膛里明亮燃烧的。这是一种舒适的温暖，仅次于贴在他背上的那种。

男人熨热每一寸抚过的肌肤，仅仅靠那双大手。不过这感觉很好。男人的手指在斯泰尔斯身上舒展，紧紧地抓着底下的肌肤。男孩顺从地把头靠在那人肩上，露出脖子。男人咆哮着，声音在斯泰尔斯背上隆隆作响。这个男人——或者说这匹狼——的手指抓得更紧，臀部狠狠撞向前，热呼呼的气息在男孩脖子上缭绕。第一个吻很温柔，男人只是轻轻把嘴唇压在斯泰尔斯脖子上，然后他咬下来，用力吮吸着皮肤，舌头来回舔舐。他总照顾同一个地方，斯泰尔斯能感觉到尖牙带来的轻微刺激，这让他弓起背把自己的屁股紧紧压在男人身上。

“跟我回家？”那人低吼着，嘴唇仍压在男孩脖子上，话语带来的隆隆声穿透斯泰尔斯胸腔。斯泰尔斯听到男人吸气的声音，然后他顺着斯泰尔斯的颈线缓缓让舌头爬过去，与此同时男人的胯部贴得更紧了。

斯泰尔斯在“牢笼”里扭过身子，仔细看了看那个人。他本想说“不，谢谢。”，然而句子死在了干涩的喉咙里。男人比想象中高，斯泰尔斯眼睛才和这男人下巴平齐——他下巴很尖，皮肤上有少许胡茬。但是脖子，操他的上帝啊，那脖子又粗又结实，斯泰尔斯的膝盖已经开始发软。这没什么不妥，因为那人，不对，那只狼，正牢牢攥着斯泰尔斯的臀瓣把男孩的勃起摁在他自己的上摩擦。

不过让斯泰尔斯说出“好”的是那双眼睛。那双锐利、明亮的蓝眼睛，无论从哪个角度它们看起来都那么危险。斯泰尔斯双眼里泛起白光，看见这一幕狼人的眼睛变成一种艳丽的黄色，更金，颜色更深，几乎接近于橙色。

一个贝塔，但排名很高，很强大。

“哦，我的天哪，”那人咆哮着把脸埋回斯泰尔斯脖子上，他喘着粗气：“你怎么敢变得更完美？”

斯泰尔斯忍俊不禁。男人轻轻松松就把斯泰尔斯抱起来挤开人群走出去，而斯泰尔斯双手松垮地搂着男人的脖子。男孩的笑声变成一种明亮的咯咯声，他不停向粉红钻石和其它熟人们挥手——这些好事者正欢呼着跟在两人屁股后面仿佛一个游行队。狼终于把斯泰尔斯放下来，但他并没有走开而是用一只胳膊搂住斯泰尔斯脖子把男孩紧紧扣在自己身边，然后保持着这种姿势把人带向停车场。

“我开车跟着你可以吗？”斯泰尔斯指着自己的吉普车问道：“我讨厌没有出路就进狼窝。”

“噢，可不受任何保护就进去反而无所谓？”男人慢吞吞地说，狡黠地笑着扯开嘴角，一边又深吸一口斯泰尔斯的气味。

斯泰尔斯只是咯咯地笑，眼睛闪着比在俱乐部里更亮的光，白色完全淹没他的虹膜，白光照亮狼的脸。“谁说我没有保护？”

皮特嗅嗅空气想在斯蒂尔斯的气味中找到任何酒精或毒品的痕迹。没有任何新鲜东西，但是，“你是清醒的，是吗？”

斯泰尔斯盯着他看了一会儿，然后咧嘴一笑：“是的，百分之百。你闻到的味道是我的助兴剂。”【原文用词Adderall，一种复方药，常做兴奋剂，性药】

“哦，亲爱的，我等不及让你躺在我身下了。”

————————————————————————————————

斯泰尔斯半梦半醒地翻个身依偎进身体底下的温暖之中。他心满意足地叹口气，最微小的动作用最刚好的方式让他意识到屁股的疼痛。昨晚太疯狂了，然而斯泰尔斯对这一切只感到快乐。他跟着这只狼，后来被告知叫皮特，穿过保护区，来到一所大房子前的草坪上，那里到处都停着汽车。房子很大但并不过分华丽，没有闪闪发光的枝形吊灯，也没有价值连城的花瓶。相反，家里很温暖，昏暗的灯光让人感觉过分舒适。

皮特字面意义地把斯泰尔斯搬运进屋子，他托着斯泰尔斯大腿后面把男孩背起来，当斯泰尔斯把腿绕在皮特腰上时，狼高兴地发出低吼。斯泰尔斯太喜欢这个了，有力的掌控绝对是他的癖好之一，而皮特的超自然力量正无限满足斯泰尔斯的需求。

皮特带斯泰尔斯走进一间地下室，房间很宽敞，左边有一个小厨房右边有一个起居空间，正前方是一间卧室。一切都是开放概念，唯一被封闭的房间似乎是浴室，紧闭的门正对着床。

当斯泰尔斯被扔到床上时，他笑起来。皮特咆哮着撕下自己的衬衫，用没伸出来指甲的爪子向斯泰尔斯扑去，男孩笑得更厉害了。斯泰尔斯向后退了退，放任火花冒出来限制住皮特的动作。“这是我最喜欢的衬衫！”斯泰尔斯一边说一边扭着身体脱掉衣服。男孩站起来把衣服整齐地叠好，放到靠墙的一张桌式椅上。斯泰尔斯在床上躺平的时候皮特又吼了一声，对抗着施泰尔斯施加在他身上的魔法。

“来吧，小男孩，别逗爸爸了。”皮特的命令把斯泰尔斯弄得又热又燥，注意力也被打断。皮特逃出变虚弱的魔法，几乎是跳到了男孩身上。

他们在开始前进行了一次非常认真的谈话，双方都花了一点时间冷静下来以便能够清楚地讨论各自的选择。皮特是个狼人，不会造成感染也不会携带疾病。斯泰尔斯知道这一点完全不用担心，但他不确定自己是否想和男人建立亲密关系。

斯泰尔斯和德里克一直使用避孕套，很大程度上是德里克坚持。起初，斯泰尔斯很奇怪为什么德里克的狼性不愿意标记他，但现在一切都过分清楚。所以当皮特局促地承认他不想戴避孕套的唯一原因是希望标记他时，男孩几乎说不出“不”。这种感觉太好了——被人需要，被人渴望到那匹狼想留下证据证明斯泰尔斯是他的，哪怕是在夜里。

斯泰尔斯本以为性爱会很快很激烈，实际上并不是。皮特温柔地打开他，用手指和舌头逗弄他的身体，当男人最终顶进去，斯泰尔斯知道这不是那种让人难过的希望落空。事实上那一刻，斯泰尔斯被送上巅峰，除了一串“爸爸”、“请”和“操我”，他几乎说不出别的话。皮特情况也好不到哪里去，没有安全套的触感让他在进入的瞬间喉间隆隆作响。

进入斯泰尔斯后年长者再次咆哮起来，胸口不停地发出低沉的共振，这让斯泰尔斯感觉更上一层楼，况且皮特一直照顾着他的脖子和锁骨。皮特活儿好极了，他该死地会发挥那异于常人的力量和耐力，斯泰尔斯在他身下湿得乱七八糟。当高潮徐徐而至，狼人嘶吼着咬住斯泰尔斯的脖子。疼痛把斯泰尔斯推上巅峰，快感像一记闷棍击昏了他，好一段时间男孩都昏昏沉沉毫无知觉。这时间甚至足够皮特在斯泰尔斯体内成结完成标记然后用一块毛巾把他擦干净。

一切结束后，皮特发出的咕噜声变得心满意足。狼人把斯泰尔斯紧紧搂在怀里，双臂坚如磐石地拘着男孩儿。皮特用身体裹住斯泰尔斯，仿佛一个斯泰尔斯拥抱过的最好的大勺子一样。没过多久斯泰尔斯进入了梦乡，他的身体温暖而舒适，放松地躺在狼人的怀抱里。

第二天斯泰尔斯是冷醒的，他伸手去摸身前的那一大团温暖，毫不犹豫地翻身滚到皮特身上让自己在狼人胸前找到个舒服的位置而皮特自然地伸出手搂住他。斯泰尔斯长呼一口气，轻轻地吻一下枕着的胸膛，再次心满意足地叹口气。他忍不住把皮特和德里克放在一起比较。毕竟，他们是他仅有过的两个性伴侣。

德里克动作总是很快，年轻男孩总是几乎不花时间为斯泰尔斯扩张就冲进去，有时甚至让斯泰尔斯自己动手。德里克射了以后如果斯泰尔斯还没高潮，前者会用手快速帮斯泰尔斯弄出来然后擦干身子离开。德里克从不留下过夜，除了最后那次，即使如此他们完事后也没有拥抱，德里克只是转过身背对斯泰尔斯睡去，然后第二天早上离开前又操了斯泰尔斯一顿。

事情就是这样，真的。斯泰尔斯可能从一开始就应该知道他对德里克的意义多么小。但他那时候太愚蠢，真的太蠢了。他没有天真到认为性意味着更多，见鬼，斯泰尔斯知道大多数时候不是这样的。人们总是出于某种原因而一夜情，斯泰尔斯只是忘了这点。

是的，很有可能是因为他对德里克有先入为主的感情，在任一切发生之前斯泰尔斯就已经爱上了德里克。所以他无中生有，斯泰尔斯也不能说对自己感到惊讶。不管怎样，到此为止。斯泰尔斯不得不摇摇头不再去想这件事，皮特的低声咆哮把他拉回了现实。

“甜心，你那漂亮脑袋里的魂哪儿去了？”身下的人问到，两只胳膊在斯泰尔斯的腰上弯得更紧了些。

“哪也没去。”斯泰尔斯撒谎，然而他马上就后悔了，皮特毫不留情地用鼻腔发出讽刺的共振声。“呃，我在想昨天发生的事。”

“不管发生了什么我都替你感到抱歉。你想让我杀什么人吗？我很擅长藏尸体。”

斯泰尔斯忍俊不禁，轻快的笑声从他嘴巴里窜逃出来：“你怎么知道是件坏事？”

“你的气味，有一阵变得又酸又涩。我得说你笑的时候闻起来好多了。”皮特对男孩说，在他的火花头上亲一下。“你为什么不告诉我发生了什么事？”

“你真的想听我的破事吗？”斯泰尔斯问到，微微向后靠了靠好看着皮特的脸。男人闭着眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。他的头发很乱，有些地方还奇怪地支棱着，他的胡茬只比昨晚深了一点。皮特看上去简直完美，既放松又平静，斯泰尔斯过分享受眼前这一幕。斯泰尔斯知道这人是个强大的贝塔，单凭眼睛就能判断他在狼群中名列前茅。让另一个超自然人进入巢穴是一种荣誉，但对皮特来说，这么放松，这么开放，意味着出于某种原因，皮特和他的狼性非常信任斯泰尔斯，一想到这，男孩就想笑出声来。

“我亲爱的男孩儿，”皮特轻声说，“我愿意听你选择告诉我的任何事情。”

这让斯泰尔斯开心地大笑。男孩儿把脸埋进皮特胸膛，嘴巴里发出不知所谓的噪音，然后他深吸一口气，因为皮特在他前额上留下了长长的一吻。斯泰尔斯放松地趴皮特的双臂间，微微摇晃一下身子好让自己在年长者身上待得更舒服。他抬起双手架在下巴底下，让自己有足够的力量舒服地看着皮特的脸。

“就是，我和某个家伙在一起睡了大概一个月，每周几次。然后，在开始之前，我迷上了他。无论如何我说服自己，即使我们从未交谈或一起做过任何事，即使他从不回我的短信，甚至不在学校里看我，但性意味着我们之间有什么。是的，我知道这多愚蠢天真，我不认为性有任何更深含义，但我让先入为主的感觉挡了道。”斯泰尔斯深吸一口气，放任皮特用手安抚他。

“听起来还不错，至少你在和他上床？”

“哦，本来是还不错。直到他女朋友回来公开羞辱我，在全校散布谣言，说我是个妓女，说我疯了，还说我可怜。还有，她一直都知道我们在做爱。也许我是老派的，但如果我在和某人约会，我不希望他和其他人上床。”斯泰尔斯喘了口气，心中因为想到凯特和德里克而充满怒火，该死的混蛋们。

“就像之前说的，我很抱歉发生了这样的事情。我很惊讶他的女朋友居然能接受。也许因为我对认为属于我的东西有很强占有欲，我绝不能允许这种情况发生。”皮特一边用低沉的声音指责着一边把斯泰尔斯搂得更紧了点。他睁开一只眼睛看着男孩儿，对自叹息到：“我很高兴你选择告诉我，但对发生在你身上的事我非常非常不高兴。”

斯泰尔斯耸耸肩把头靠在皮特胸膛上想再歇一歇，然而让人心烦意乱的短信铃声却不允许。斯泰尔斯叹口气，穿上一件长长的衣服，从狼人身上滚下来。脚落地的瞬间，斯泰尔斯发出“呜”的一声，他选择无视身后皮特的笑声。是警长发来的短信，问他在哪儿，斯泰尔斯手速飞快地回过去，告诉他老爹自己将在斯高特家待几个小时。哇，去他妈的斯高特。斯泰尔斯忘不掉凯特说过的话，“艾丽告诉我们你对我男朋友的小迷恋之后”，如果这是真的，那就意味着斯高特，他最好的朋友，那个自己毫无保留信任的人根本保守不住秘密。这也可能意味着斯高特完全知道凯特和德里克的关系却从来没有说过什么!  
斯泰尔斯又叹口气，看了看时间：“天哪，现在才七点半。”  
“他妈的在逗我吗！”皮特大喊一声翻过身把脸塞进枕头里。“去你的，我要继续睡觉了。”  
斯泰尔斯被逗笑了，他也希望自己能回去再睡会儿，然而他清楚自己已经醒得不能再醒了。“要不我去给我们煮点咖啡，行吗？”  
“厨房在楼上，左边。如果你看到我的家人，别理他们，我就是这么做的。”斯泰尔斯又笑了，对着床上的男人，过分深情的那种。他穿上牛仔裤，四处寻找衬衫。

“呃，皮特，我能借件衬衫吗？”

“我记得昨晚没对你衬衫做什么？”

“好吧，你没有，但我不太想穿露脐上衣在你家走来走去，”斯泰尔斯一边对他说，一边试图听清皮特嘀咕的别的什么东西。他决定就当狼人说了“没问题，拿吧！”然后从脏衣服里随便拽出一件。不，这并不奇怪。事实上这很棒，逻辑上讲斯泰尔斯知道自己会闻起来像皮特。那个男人昨天进入了他，字面意思，狼的气息不可能现在就全部散干净，更别说他们几乎整晚都在一起，睡在同一张床上。

斯泰尔斯只是真的想带着皮特的气味，而且那件衣服看起来很软！它显然太大了，以一种可笑的方式松散地挂在男孩儿身上。此外，这件衬衫(还有他在手机屏幕上看到的那串吻痕项链)是他身上关于皮特的有形证据，是他看得见的东西。

斯泰尔斯在皮特团出来的被子山上落下一吻，然后把手机塞进口袋，把另一个人的手机插到床头柜上充电。斯泰尔斯听到一声沉闷的“谢谢”，他不由得笑出来，哦天他简直过分沉溺这个男人了。昨天晚上两人讨论避孕套问题的时候，斯泰尔斯已经参观过皮特的住所，他蛮喜欢这个“公寓”的，但房子的其他部分他还没能得见。

斯泰尔斯从外面就看出狼人家很大，但当他终于离开地下室进入客厅仍然大吃一惊。地下室楼梯的门靠近前门——就在左边，这意味着皮特可以进入主屋然后直接下到地下室而不必穿过房子的其他部分。  
斯泰尔斯本来是要去厨房的，但他半路停下来朝像是家庭娱乐室的地方看了看。那是个很大的区域，两张大号“L”型沙发和几张爱情椅散落在电视机周围。根据这一点和散布在前院栅栏那的汽车数量斯泰尔斯大概猜到皮特狼群的规模有多大。好吧，有点吓人。

通常情况下，斯泰尔斯不愿意在没有得到阿尔法明确许可的情况下进入狼群巢穴，特别是在他火花蓬勃的时候，他永远不想给人留下“一个威胁”的印象，希望泡在皮特的气味里能让他免于任何可能发生的伤害吧。

斯泰尔斯叹口气走进厨房——见鬼，他已经在狼窝里了，而且还要给自己煮杯咖啡。斯泰尔斯环顾四周，又被各处显而易见的昂贵吓了一跳。他住在一户只有两层楼、三间卧室、一间半浴室的单元房里。它并不华丽，也不奢侈，但它就是家。他和他的爸爸俩人，他们不需要两个烤箱或一个和这里一样大的冰箱。太疯狂了，从花岗岩柜台到不锈钢电器，一切都太疯狂了。

斯泰尔斯又叹口气，他已经开始拿自己和皮特作比较。很明显这人很富有，至少他的家庭很富有。斯泰尔斯知道整个地下室都是皮特一个人的，这再次肯定了他在狼群中的地位。天哪，这只狼还有什么想从自己这儿得到的呢？一开始斯泰尔斯并不期待任何东西，他知道皮特带给他的很可能就是场一夜情，但现在他想要更多。

斯泰尔斯已经能看到他们能多么轻易地结合在一起，皮特身上的某种东西使斯泰尔斯的魔法发出满足的嗡嗡声并且安栖在皮肤之下，这是一种通常不会有的情况。天啊，斯泰尔斯你没救了！

把这些乱七八糟的想法推到一边，斯泰尔斯走向咖啡机——一台克里格！旁边还放着配套咖啡杯。斯泰尔斯没有伸手拿那些杯子而是用火花变出一个，然后哐当一声放上杯托。他不想让自己的气味传播出去，但同样让人担心的是，如果他把气味控制住然后有人看见了他，会发生什么。至少现在如果有人遇到他，他们能闻到同伴的气味，希望这样能帮助他们搞明白斯泰尔斯不是个入侵者。

“你是谁？”一个尖嫩的声音突然响起。斯泰尔斯从柜台前转过身低头看着厨房中央，是个小女孩。她大概和自己胯骨一样高，两个小拳头紧紧捏着垂在身侧，两脚和肩同宽分开站着。这是个稳定的姿势，她肩膀往后缩脊背挺直，乱蓬蓬的头发一直垂到身体右侧，看上去十分可笑。

“我是斯泰尔斯。”他说，蹲下注视女孩的眼睛，伸出手来。

小女孩走近斯泰尔斯对他做个鬼脸，然后嗅了嗅他伸出的手。“你闻起来像皮特。”

“是的！你有个不错的鼻子，小公主。”斯泰尔斯笑着称赞小女孩。她显然还很年幼，大概七八岁，近距离看绝对是个可爱小天使。斯泰尔斯确实有短暂的恐慌，因为皮特该死的有个孩子却没有告诉斯泰尔斯。

“我不是公主，”女孩保持着先前的姿势说，但这一次她的嘴唇向后扯着咆哮：“你不应该闻起来像皮特叔叔。”

“哦？为什么呢，小淑女？”

“我不小！因为你不是他的心肝宝贝！”

“为什么我不是他的心肝宝贝呢，小虫子？”斯泰尔斯应该停止说这些亲昵的话，他知道他应该停下来，但面前的小公主还没有给他一个名字，所以斯泰尔斯有点固执地想找到她会允许的称呼。

“这个嘛，因为我才是皮特叔叔的最爱！”

“哇哦，原来你是我的对手！怪不得有你和我竞争的时候我不是他的最爱。”

“这就对了。”女孩说，用一种对孩子来说过于居高临下的口吻。“我是科拉，我想你可以做皮特叔叔第二喜欢的人。”

斯泰尔斯情不自禁露出笑容，甚至当另一个女人走进房间时也没停下。进来的女人个子很高，脊背笔直，下巴高抬。斯泰尔斯立刻认出她的阿尔法身份，他艰难地控制身体阻止自己对她露出脖子。他从来没有遇到过如此强大的阿尔法，只凭威压就让斯泰尔斯屈服的阿尔法。

于是他转过身来对着科拉，完全不顾那个女人地专注于回答面前姑娘的话。“我很荣幸成为他的第二选择，但前提是你是第一。”

“成交。”

“科拉！”这位女士呵斥到，把科拉吓得跳了起来。“关于挖苦别人我们跟你说过什么？”

“不许做。”科拉咕哝着，开始摆弄斯泰尔斯衬衫的下摆，他还蹲在她面前呢。

“很好。”那位女士，大概是科拉的母亲——皮特的姐姐或大嫂这么说的，目光锐利地盯着斯泰尔斯。“你是谁，年轻人？”

斯泰尔斯站在那里微笑看着科拉，然后转向她的母亲：“我是斯泰尔斯·斯特林斯基，我是皮特的朋——”  
“他是我的，亲爱的姐姐。”皮特慢吞吞地说着漫步走进房间。他穿了一条破旧的牛仔裤和一件看上去很软的毛衣，在早晨这个时候，他看上去太他妈的漂亮了。皮特大步走向斯泰尔斯，路过科拉时停顿片刻用一只手掌摸了摸小姑娘脑袋。他走到斯泰尔斯跟前，抓住男孩的臀部把他抱到柜台上，斯泰尔斯发出的短促惊呼让科拉哈哈大笑。皮特只是笑笑站进斯泰尔斯双腿之间，把脸埋到斯泰尔斯颈窝里深深呼吸。感觉皮特似乎不打算再动，斯泰尔斯叹口气微微抬头露出喉咙。他听到一阵愉快的呼噜声，于是伸出一只手到身前摩挲过皮特的头发。

“皮特！”那个女人吼到，完全被激怒了。“他合法吗？”

“当然塔里亚！”皮特厉声说，他的头没有动，只是把手搁到斯泰尔斯大腿上放松。

“呃，好吧，差不多了？”斯泰尔斯补充一句，微微拔高自己的声音。

“皮特·亚历山大·霍尔！”那位女士咆哮起来——是的，大概是姐姐——她眼睛闪起红光，然后仿佛想起了什么连忙后退两步。

“呃，我已经知道你们是狼了。”斯泰尔斯说着，视线越过皮特头顶与阿尔法的目光相遇，泛着独属他的白光。他咯咯地笑着，“哦，真漂亮！”科拉大声喊到。“而且，再过几个月我就十八岁了？”

“这么说你上高中了？”皮特问到，身子往后一靠抬头看斯泰尔斯，柜台把他们的身高差颠倒过来。斯泰尔斯点点头，当皮特笑起来时，他紧张了一下。“哦，好吧，至少你今年要毕业了。”

“呃，大概还没有？”斯泰尔斯说到，迅速向狼人解释起来，毕竟他已经看到皮特皱起的眉头。“我损失了一年的时间，受这事影响实际上我只是一个刚高三的学生，但如果我想的话，我可以获得足够的学分在今年年底毕业。”

“嗯，你，我亲爱的男孩，真是充满惊喜。”皮特眨眨眼说，他退后几步好把开始扯他裤腿的科拉抱起来。

“皮特我想你的客人该走了，不是吗？”塔里亚的话脱口而出，她几乎没看斯泰尔斯一眼，仿佛他比她低级。其实并不是。斯泰尔斯是一个强大的个体，虽然他还没有被联结，但已经足够强大。他已经通过导师收到不少其他团体的邀请，这些团体特别希望斯泰尔斯成为他们的使者。但斯泰尔斯什么都没说，没有提他的力量，甚至没有让它通过眼睛制造那转瞬即逝的白光。

“你说得对塔里亚。早餐约会听起来不错，斯泰尔斯你觉得怎么样？”男人咕噜一声，身子往后一靠冲斯泰尔斯狡黠地眨眨眼一笑，男孩不禁红了脸。

“约会？”

“当然，亲爱的。你对我来说越来越完美了，难道你以为我会这么容易就放你走吗？”

“约会！约会！约会！我想去，皮特叔叔！”科拉坐在皮特大腿上叫到。

“你得问问斯泰尔斯，甜心。”皮特平静地说。

“斯泰尔斯叔叔，”斯泰尔斯和塔利亚听到这个称呼同时张大嘴巴，皮特只是傻笑一下。“我能参加约会吗！拜托！”

“当然可以，小月亮。”斯泰尔斯很快从震惊中恢复过来说，对小姑娘展开一个微笑。

塔里亚正要说话，忽然斯泰尔斯听到有扇门开了，一个过分熟悉的声音喊道：“妈，院子里是谁的吉普车？”。斯泰尔斯的嘴自己张开了，怒火在他心中积聚，在皮肤下燃烧。愤怒是他唯一能感觉到的，周围其他的一切都消失了。

斯泰尔斯隐约感觉到自己身体从柜台上滑下来，看到他动作的皮特走到科拉身边去保护她。斯泰尔斯双手在身体两侧攥成拳头，他知道自己的眼睛正发着白光，皮肤也是。斯泰尔斯咬紧牙关，强烈的情感风暴让火花几乎钻出皮肤。他从来没有见过这样的自己，但迪顿曾经告诉他，他这样子看起来仿佛皮肤下有月光，除此之外几乎没人有幸目睹这样的他了。

斯泰尔斯试着深呼吸让自己平静下来。他能听到科拉在问问题，能听到她声音里的担忧，但德里克走进厨房，一切戛然而止。斯泰尔斯跌跌撞撞地后退撞上柜台，他的呼吸系统几乎停止运作。男孩伸出胳膊，喉咙里发出一种类似哀嚎的声音，然后火花从掌中喷射出去，把德里克撞飞到对面的墙上。斯泰尔斯好奇地看着德里克没精打采地倒在地上，在敌人没有立即恢复的情况下火花平静了一点，让男孩在尝试汲取氧气时可以呼进呼出。

皮特走到斯泰尔斯面前呼唤他的名字，声音里充满担忧。“斯泰尔斯？斯泰尔斯！”

“我没事，”斯泰尔斯设法说，意识到塔里亚和德里克已经变成了狼形，两人都在大声咆哮。如果要斯泰尔斯猜的话，唯一阻止塔利亚扑向他的就是皮特仍然紧紧抓着科拉的手，而科拉正紧紧地抓着斯泰尔斯的毛衣。她看上去很害怕，斯泰尔斯试图冷静下来给科拉一个微笑。

“他妈的什么鬼东西！”德里克在他站的房间另一头怒吼，他半蹲身子看上去下一秒就要扑过去。

不。斯泰尔斯不允许自己此时表现得像个受害者。他什么也没做！他不是那个仅仅因为知道斯泰尔斯爱上自己就和他上床的人，也不是那个女朋友羞辱了他并撒谎的人。是德里克的错！斯泰尔斯绕过皮特，他的眼睛又一次闪着光，“去你的，去你的！你这该死的垃圾！”斯泰尔斯意识到科拉还在他身后，所以仅仅怒视着德里克一动不动地喊到。皮特紧紧地抓住他的大臂，不知怎么的斯泰尔斯挡在了阿尔法和皮特中间，阿尔法的眼睛泛着红光。“哦，你最好冷静下来。”斯泰尔斯转身对着塔里亚说，白光在他眼中闪烁几下，女头领谨慎地后退了，她睁大眼睛拖着脚步回到刚才的位置。

“这到底是怎么回事?”一个男人走近房间说。他看起来很像德里克，但年纪更大个子更高——很可能是他父亲。

“你为什么不问问德里克呢？”皮特声音嘶哑，他眼睛闪着蓝色的光芒，男人把一脸困惑的科拉放在柜台上，转向斯泰尔斯把男孩拉进自己怀抱里。如果斯泰尔斯思路足够清晰的话，他会因为皮特把他说过的事记得那么清楚而印象深刻，要知道斯泰尔斯刚刚没给狼人提供一点线索。

“我什么也没做！”德里克叫到。斯泰尔斯把皮特推开，当他转过身来面对德里克时眼睛闪闪发亮，火花在他的皮肤下滚烫地滚动。

“哦，真的吗德德熊？”斯泰尔斯吐了一口唾沫，看着德里克变黄的眼睛发出咆哮。“不，你是对的！你只是，怎么说的来着，要什么玩意儿来暖暖枪？”

“我从来没那么说过！”德里克声音开始波动。

皮特把斯泰尔斯拉得离他更近一些，紧紧地把自己裹在男孩身上。“上帝，你当然和他有亲戚关系。我运气好得出奇。”斯泰尔斯呢喃。

“亲爱的，我决不会做那种事，”皮特对着男孩头发说，斯泰尔斯点点头，坚定地把脸塞进皮特胸膛。他不再担心德里克或者其他狼了。他的火花还在皮肤下发出响亮的嗡嗡声，他知道它正保护着自己和皮特，甚至滑过去保护还在柜台上的科拉。他的怒气平息，火花也冷却了，他觉得精疲力尽。斯泰尔斯隐约地意识到自己在哭，但直到听到砰的一声，他才真正意识到自己在哭。

斯泰尔斯抬起头，看到刚从柜台上跳下来的科拉。女孩大步走向德里克，一双小眼睛闪着明亮的光芒，一脸怒容。她咆哮着走近德里克，把胳膊曲回来然后猛击她哥哥的肚子。这一定很疼，因为德里克倒抽了一口冷气。科拉走回斯泰尔斯和皮特身边，丝毫没有理会母亲惊讶的叫喊，德里克还微微弯腰没能起身。

小母狼在火花前停下来，她举起双臂，摆出“抱我起来”的姿势，斯泰尔斯怎么可能抗拒这个？所以他没有，他弯下腰把科拉举起来同时发出一种惊喜的声音。当他把女孩抱到自己腰上时，小姑娘用两只小手抓住斯泰尔斯的脸把脸颊挤在一起直到他被迫撅出嘴唇。大男孩的嘴唇一撅起，科拉就探身过去在他的嘴唇上重重亲了一口，然后往后一仰，得意地傻笑起来。

“你感觉好点了吗？皮特叔叔总是亲吻我的伤口好让我感觉好一点！”

“哦，哦，是的，谢谢你，科拉。”斯泰尔斯说着，任由科拉擦去他脸上的泪珠。

“来吧。”皮特紧紧地抓住斯泰尔斯的手说，大步走出房间。

德里克没有回敬他，而是对着那个年纪和力气都更长的成员露出喉咙，轻轻地呜咽。塔里亚显然太震惊而什么都做不了，她只是站在那里看着皮特把斯泰尔斯和科拉从屋里带出去，皮特没有回头，只是停下来一会儿好带上钥匙并为他们三人各拿了一双鞋。

“德里克，”父亲的声音在寂静的房间里回荡，“你做了什么？”

作者尾注  
请注意，我不会再接着写这篇了。如果你想看更多少狼的创作请点击这篇文所属的合集！  
非常感谢大家的评论和点赞。  
这是我的Dreamwidth和Tumblr：https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/；https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/  
本作受这篇作品启发：What You're Worth by thegirlwhoknits  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864816

 

译者尾注  
这篇拖了太久，主要是有些地方我译起来感觉很差，被Derek气到译不下去。希望能给各位带来快乐，一如既往。


End file.
